CAUTIVACION ETERNA
by akuma doi
Summary: tras perder en un accidente a sus padres, eren cambia de sus dias soleados por unos frios al cambiarse a un pueblo lejos de la ciudad, conociendo a un chico serio y misterioso, sin esperarse que cambiaria sus mundo a 360 grados y llevandolo a un mundo que creyo que solo era fantasia. dos cjico, unos amigos y un pueblo lleno de misterio.(denle una oportunidad) riren.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAUTIVACION ETERNA**_

**Se dice que el ser humano desde que se desarrolla dentro del vientre materno, hasta la edad de tres a cuatro años, se tiene una percepción sensorial que por desgracia desaparece conforme se desarrolla y crece.**

**Esta percepción nos permite ver en ocasiones cosas algo extrañas a las que no estamos acostumbrados habitualmente; pero existe gente que no pierden esta habilidad innata, sino al contrario, permanece con ella toda su vida e incluso se desarrolla.**

**Se dice que esta percepción aun sigue con nosotros durante el trayecto de nuestra vida, pero la ignoramos; ya que nuestro cerebro en realidad la considera como una función obsoleta e innecesaria, para nuestro crecimiento, así que simplemente se queda ahí como una función inútil.**

**También se dice que personas que hayan tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte y lograron sobrevivir a tal situación, esta habilidad resurge emergiendo desde lo más interno de nuestro cerebro.**

**En realidad se dicen muchas cosas, algunas ciertas y otras falsas, así que lo dejo a su propio criterio.**

Dos chicos, un grupo de amigos, un pueblo lleno de secretos, seres de un mundo distinto, peleas y romances en un mundo épico lleno de fantasía y un encuentro peculiar.

**Capitulo 1: el encuentro**

Elementales es el nombre que recibe una categoría de seres mitológicos descritos por primera vez en las obras alquímicas de Teofrasto Paracelso (1493 – 1541).

Los tipos de elementos descritos eran cuatro, coinciden con los elementos de la tradición griega. De esta forma las correspondencias entre los elementos y las criaturas que se representaban serian:

Agua: ondinas.

Fuego: salamandras.

Tierra: gnomos.

Aire: sílfides…

-Eren jaeger ¿puede continuar la lectura?- decía la maestra mientras se acercaba al chico recostado en la butaca. Este se levanto viendo a ambos lados mientras tomaba torpemente el libro poniéndolo, al revés.

Se escucharon burlas y uno que otro comentario. En cuanto la maestra lo iba a reprimir sonó la campana de la hora de salida.

-esta vez te salvaste joven jaeger, pero la próxima vez que lo vea durmiendo tendrá una suspensión- dijo mientras caminaba a su escritorio a tomar sus cosas para después salir.

-esta vez te quedaste dormido ¿te sucede algo eren? – decía Christa.

-no pasa nada Chris, solo que no dormir bien- decía eren mientras se ponía la mochila en la espalda.

-déjalo Chris, lo que le pasa es que se le zafo unos tornillos de la cabeza desde aquel accidente- decía Connie.

-a lo mejor, esta acomodando las pocas neuronas que tiene en la cabeza, pero déjame decirte que ni así se te va a quitar lo idiota que eres – decía jean mientras él y Connie se burlaban de Eren, pero fueron apagadas por un frio a sus espaldas, encontrándose con la mirada de mikasa sobre ellos. Ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón.

-esos idiotas, nunca aprenden- decía reiner.

El despertar cada mañana con el aroma del delicioso desayuno de mama mientras mi padre leía el periódico en el sofá. Todas mis mañanas eran así; antes de aquel trágico accidente, el cual tomo la vida de mis padres y dejándome dos meses en coma.

Cuando desperté los doctores dijeron que fue un milagro pues morí alrededor de cinco minutos, al entrar a quirófano.

Mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, desde aquella ocasión.

Una escuela llena de amigos y amigas, bueno los pocos que me quedaban, los cuales solíamos jugar juntos.

Al salir de las clases nos escapamos a la playa para nadar un rato y después ir a refrescarnos en la fuente de sodas de "rose", escuchando música, platicando y burlándonos de algunos comentarios y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo "armin", hemos estado juntos desde el preescolar siendo mi confidente siempre el uno del otro, inseparables hasta el fin; a él le gusta annie, pero le da pena confesarle sus sentimientos ¡que chistoso! La historia sin fin.

Noches de fiesta y diversión de a montón, fogatas en la playa con tus mejores amigos, recordando viajes, anécdotas y riendo sin parar; un manto obscuro y estrellado cubriendo tu noche junta a la persona que te gusta. ¡que días! ¡Que vida! Una vida perfecta, hasta unos meses atrás.

Un amigo de la familia (hannes) siendo el policía, fue ascendido ¡genial! ¿No? Pues no, porque teníamos que mudarnos a un lugar lejos de aquí, por supuesto que la idea no me agrada, pero teniendo 15 años y el siendo mi tutor, no hay mucho que decir.

"adiós playa" "adiós amigos" "adiós vida perfecta" Pero mejor seamos optimistas.

Armin como el buenísimo amigo que es, se ofreció a ayudarme a empacar mis cosas; con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazos me despidieron mis amigos.

Frio, nublado, húmedo, así era nuestro nuevo hogar. Siendo un pueblo alejado de las grandes ciudades aun permanece en los mapas, de esos lugares con casas de madera algo rusticas. Mientras íbamos en el auto, por la ventana observaba los locales y pequeñas tiendas comerciales, parecía un lugar antiguo como el de las películas; nos detuvimos a comprar víveres, salí del auto solo para dar un vistazo y estirar las piernas algo entumecidas, me dirigí hasta la librería buscando algo para entretenerme, una revista para no perder la costumbre.

Al salir sonó la típica campanilla de timbre de pueblo, sin darme cuenta tropecé con alguien, tirando la revista y los audífonos.

Un chico de semblante extraño, tez blanca, cabellos negros con un corte peculiar, algo más bajo que yo, así como sacado de unos de los bailarines de esta cantante llamada lady gaga.

Me miro fijamente con algo de molestia mientras una sensación fría recorría el entorno. Sin palabra alguna levanto mis cosas y me las entrego con algo de brusquedad; así como llego se fue.

"que persona tan amargada" sin prestar más atención regrese al auto.

¡HOLA VIDA NUEVA!

-mañana iras a tu nueva escuela, así que quita esa cara de pocos amigos-. Decía hannes.

Una sonrisa falsa de forma burlona le regale.

-no te preocupes, te aseguro que allá harás nuevos amigos y en poco tiempo se te pasara la nostalgia-.

-¿nostalgia? ¿Yo? "ha" agregue.

Siguiente capítulo:

**ESCUELA **

**HOLA CHIC S COMO ESTA ESPERO QUE SUPER.**

**AQUÍ DE NUEVO REPORTANDOME CON ESTE NUEVO FIC, PERDON POR DEMORAR Y ENTRE OTRAS COSAS PERO NO ES QUE NO QUISIERA, LO QUE PASA QUE NO TENGO RED DONDE VIVO Y CUANDO VOY A VISITAR A MIS PARIENTES ES CUANDO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR Y TAMBIEN POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS ( EL 30 DE MARZO) AUNQUE NO LO CREAN, ESE DIA LE PEDI A EREN QUE SI ME DEJABA TOCAR A LEVI AUNQUE SEA DE MANO, EL CUAL ACEPTO PERO AL LLEGAR CON ESTE SOLO SE DIO LA MEDIA VUELTA PARA ROMPERLE LA CARA A EREN MIENTRAS LE DECIA QUE ESE ERA SU REGALO. JJAJAJA. Y A MI ME CASTIGARON DE NO AGARRAR EN TODA LA SEMANA MIS RIREN. EN FIN ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE ESTE Y PUEDAN DEJARME UN LINDO REVIEW. CUIDESE MUCHO. CHAO.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hola nuevamente y gracias a las lindas personas que le dedicaron un tiempo para leer, gracias a ustedes, me dan aminos para seguir escribiendo ya que soy una persona muy cerrada al mundo, y cuando veo que algo no trae la atención lo dejo. Pero gracias por aceptar este fic de verdad me dan muchos ánimos de seguir.**

**Mapi: no te preocupes e igual que a ti, me entristezco cuando dejan fanfic sin continuar. De mi parte procurare actualizar una vez a la semana (no pienso tardar meses sino días) pero claro si por algo dejo de actualizar pronto, será por mi nena. Gracias por lindo comentario y espero que te agrades este.**

**_ESCUELA_**

**Capitulo 2: escuela.**

Primer día de escuela: despierto por el sonido de la lluvia, el agua, golpetea mi ventana, ni siquiera entra la luz del sol; ¡hot cakes! Al menos eso sigue igual, que aroma, el cual me trae recuerdos.

Descartando la lluvia, mi despertar no fue tan malo. Me acerque a la cocina donde hannes preparaba el desayuno, me pidió que tomara asiento y ambos nos pusimos a comer, después de eso, subo a mi habitación y me preparo para la escuela. Hannes se ha ofrecido en llevarme para evitar que me moje aunque esta solo fuera una brisa.

-cuídate, si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme-. Decía asomándose por la ventana del auto.

-está bien, nos vemos al rato-. Dije.

"¡bueno! Comencemos a hacer amigos y una nueva vida. Después de todo ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?"

Tras pasar las puertas de mi nueva prisión educativa, los pasillos se encontraban solos, no había nadie, ni un alma siquiera y ahora que lo menciono afuera tampoco estaba nadie. Rodando por los pasillos en busca de alguien "que por cierto son un poco tétricos" cuando de pronto algo atrajo mi atención… parecía provenir del baño ¡creo! Una gotera probablemente, en mi búsqueda retomando el camino, comienzo a sentirse frio el ambiente y me dio la sensación de que estaba siendo observado; ¡pasos! Camine hacia el fondo del pasillo, esperando a alguien para saber porque se notaba la escuela tan solitaria. Dirigiéndome hasta el pasillo más obscuro, mientras más me acercaba mas se intensificaba la sensación.

-Si yo fuera tú, no entraría ahí-

Una vos detrás de mí, escuche. Paralizado y temor de no voltear, lo hice; a la versión "exorcista" gire mi cabeza temeroso, llevándome la sorpresa que no había nadie.

-Hoy no es un buen día para asistir a la escuela- esa voz nuevamente.

Una sombra salió de entre los pasillos, a punto de que me diera un ataque de corazón, observo bien y me doy cuenta que solo se trataba de aquel chico, que unos días antes trómpese con él en la tienda.

-¡TORPE, CASI ME DAUN INFARTO!- le grite molesto.

Su mirada fría y fija sobre mi nuevamente, haciéndome sentir una corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo, da la media vuelta y se marcha, perdiéndose por el pasillo al girar a la derecha. Lo intente seguir, pero al llegar y dar vuelta, ya no estaba.

"la escuela parece más grande de lo que se ve"

Repentinamente sonó un timbre y los pasillos se llenaron de estudiantes. Camine hasta el salón de orientación para recoger mis libros y mis horarios. Camine viendo el número de salón en las puertas, cuando alguien me intercepto.

-tu debes ser el nuevo, mi nombre es Farlan, representante del grupo de segundo- dijo extendiendo la mano.

-si, gracias mi nombre es eren-. Dije mientras respondía el saludo.

Caminamos por los pasillos mientras él me orientaba, llevándome la sorpresa que estábamos en el mismo salón. Una vez ahí me presente y para mi suerte Farlan sería mi asesor mientras me adaptaba. Ser nuevo es un poco difícil porque todos te conocen pero tú no conoces a nadie. Lo bueno es que me adapte en poco tiempo al ambiente.

Después de una hora termino la clase y recogiendo mi mochila, Farlan y yo salimos hacia la siguiente clase, en el camino nos alcanzo una chica, que abrazo fuertemente a Farlan mientras el sonreía, voltio a verme sin soltarse de él, regalándome una sonrisa.

-mi nombre es Isabel, pero dime isa-

-isa se nos hace tarde, vamos tenemos que irnos- dijo Farlan.

Llegamos a los casilleros y cambie mis libros, de repente sentí esa sensación fría en mi espalda por instinto voltee cruzándome nuevamente con esos ojos fríos y serios. El se encontraba a unos siete metros de ahí. No quedamos viendo fijamente hasta que Farlan me saco del trance, cerré mi casillero y camine sin voltear a ver, sentía ese cosquilleo en la espalda, Farlan y Isabel caminaron a un lado de mi, ambos con una sonrisa viéndose con malicia y complicidad.

Llegamos al salón y por suerte nos sentamos juntos, poco después entro el maestro al salón dando el saludo y nuevamente dándome la bienvenida. Mientras hacíamos las ecuaciones, la insistente mirada de Isabel sobre mi me llamo la tensión. Ella solo sonreía pasándose un lápiz de una lado al otro entre sus dedos, no sé porque pero sabía que me diría.

-¿Qué sucede Isa, desde que estábamos en los casillero no me has dejado de ver? Decía

-nada, solo quiero ver que es lo que le estabas viendo a mi hermano, hace rato- decía ella con picardía.

-¿a Farlan?-

\- no, el no. Al que estabas viendo en los pasillos- dijo.

-¡es tu hermano! Dije con asombro. – Nada, lo que pasa es que anteriormente me lo tope y me saco un susto de mierda-.

-eso es raro, comúnmente es muy apartado de la gente y dudo que le guste hacerle bromas a la gente, pero dime que te hizo-. Dijo Farlan uniéndose a la conversación. Les platique sobre el día que me lo encontré en la tienda y este en la entrada de la escuela. Ambos me observaron como tratando de hallar algo mas entre mis palabras.

-eso fue todo jajaja. Vaya donde tienes la mente- decía Farlan, Isabel estaba riéndose a carcajadas siendo ambos regañados por el maestro.

-solo paso eso, pero es cierto no debes estar tan temprano en la escuela-. Decía Farlan.

-¿Por qué?-

-dicen que en la escuela que cuando te encuentras en ella solo, no importa la hora, asustan. Dijo Isabel haciendo sus manos como patas de araña.

-si claro. Dije con sarcasmos, creyeron que me tragaría eso.

-solo digo lo que cuentan aquí, puede que sea verdad. Dijo Isabel

Siguieron las clases hasta que llego la salida, saliendo de ahí me encontré nuevamente con ese chico, vaya que cosas y para mi suerte se encontraba a un lado de Isabel y Farlan, estos al verme me saludaron con la mano, a excepción del azabache.

-ya te vas eren, porque no vienes con nosotros a tomar algo. Decía Farlan.

-no lo sé, además no quiero incomodarlos. Dije.

Isabel camino hasta donde estaba, tomándome de la mano, me acerco a ellos, sentía que mis piernas temblaban y esa mirada nuevamente estaba clavada en mí, me sujete mas de Isabel, ella voltio a verme y dándose cuenta de por lo que mi mente pasaba se acerco para susurrarme en el oído.

-aunque tenga cara de pocos amigos, no es así, no te hará daño- dijo retomando la marcha y quedando cercas de ellos. Yo enfrente del.

-hermano te presento nuevamente a eren jeager- decía Isabel.-eren el es Levi Ackerman-.

-mucho gusto- dije.

-igualmente, los dejo tengo cosas que hacer- dijo sin interés caminando a un jet donde otras dos personas lo esperaban, una mujer de color negro corto hasta los hombros con una bufanda en el cuello "me recuerda a Mikasa" pensé. Un hombre de edad avanzada portando un sombrero negro.

-pero pensé que irías con nosotros…- decía Isabel molesta pero Farlan de dirigirle una mirada ella se quedo callada, yo solo veía.

-ve con cuidado, nos vemos luego. Decía Farlan haciendo que Levi solo levantara la mano en forma de saludo. Subió al jet y después se perdieron del estacionamiento.

-que fue todo eso- dije

-son parientes de mi hermano, bueno vámonos si no, no alcanzaremos buenos asientos-

Antes de irnos hice una llamada a hannes diciéndole donde me encontraría y a qué hora llegaría, es solo estuvo de acuerdo siempre y cuando no llegara tarde, creo que se alegro que hiciera amigos rápidamente y terminando la llamada nos fuimos.

En el camino conversando una que otra cosa y yo perdiéndome una que otra vez en mis pensamientos había algo que comenzaba a llamar mi atención, ese chico siempre apareciendo de repente con su mirada fría, distante y seria ¿Qué es lo que le sucederá? Me comenzó a parecer atractivo de alguna manera como lo describiría… no lo sé… algo de él me atraía enormemente, quizás Farlan y Isabel podrían decirme algo más de él no solo su nombre.

-sigues pesando en Levi, tanto te impacto- decía Farlan sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡que dice, cl- claro que no! Decía algo nervioso.

-no tienes que preocuparte casi toda la escuela quiere andar con el pero parece que nadie cubre sus estándares jajajaja- decía Farlan.

-gracias no te pedí esa información, dije algo molesto.

Y haciendo bromas de varias cosas llegamos al lugar, ahí conocí a más personas que por desgracias ya sabían algo de mí y sin darle mucha importancia, me divertí.

Siguiente capítulo:

**_ REECUENTROS _**

Hola como están espero que bien y me perdone por no actualizar antes tenía la mente en blanco y casi no podía concéntrame por diversas cosas pero aquí esta espero que les guste.

Cuídense mucho y gracias a las personitas que leen esta fic y dejan un review.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

_REENCUENTROS_

Hoy desperté con una gran noticia: Armin vendría a visitarme.

Sabadito lindo, hoy no hay escuela y desperté por el aroma del desayuno que preparaba hannes, hoy tampoco tuvo trabajo y decidió quedarse en casa y preparar cosas, por juzgar, el olor parece provenir de los típicos huevos con tocino que tanto le gustan; bueno allá el y aunque baje sigilosamente por las escaleras para pasar desapercibido, no pareció funcionar.

-eren vendrá a visitarte este fin de semana, cierto. Dijo

-si. Respondí contento.

-¡que sonrisa! Al parecer tienes muchas ganas de verlo- dijo en forma burlesca.

Y como no si tengo ya 3 meses viviendo en este lugar y quiero contarle como me ha ido aquí y que han hecho sin mí. Si me extrañaran, que pasara con todos mis amigos. Extraño la playa, el sol, ir a nadar…

Después del desayuno me dirigí rápido a la central de autobuses para esperar a Armin; pero no llegaba, espere y espere camión tras camión pero nada de él. Comenzó a nublarse y a hacer algo de aire comenzaba a preocuparme.

Demasiado viento diría yo, pues mi bufanda parecía escapar "¿una tormenta?" y siendo un poco más de aire salió volando, corrí para atraparla pues fue un regalo de mi madre, de tantas horas que paso haciéndola para dármela de regalo de navidad y temía perderla. Deteniéndose en unas ramas de un árbol.

-"un árbol" "que original" pensaba. Decidido y sin miedo subí por mi bufanda, paso a paso sentía que el viento soplaba más fuerte y para mala suerte comenzó a briciar. No mojaba mucho pero si era algo molesta, tenía que apurarme tenía que esperar a Armin.

Parecía soplar mas adrede el viento y casi caigo por no apoyar bien un pie, cuando llegue cerca de mi bufanda intento alcanzarla estirándome lo mas que pueda. Solo un poco mas y terminaría este martirio y la mala idea de trepar, ya en el ultimo estirón tome la bufanda pero después visualice algo muy brilloso pasaba cercas de mi rostro. Asiéndome a un lado para esquivarlo.

-¿qué rayos era eso? Dije mientras volvía mi vista hacia donde había provenido viendo a dos personas en medio de la calle lanzándose varias bolas de energía como si fueran una clase de juegos pirotécnicos. Una de las persona separo las manos para sus costados y haciendo que ellas saliera unos rayos convirtiéndose en esferas de luz, lanzándoselas a la otra persona la cual con facilidad las esquivo y estas cayendo una a una árbol que estaba en la cera provocando que se encenizara y otra a dirección a donde estaba. Por instinto me solté olvidándome completamente en donde estaba pensando que a esta altura de seguro me mandaría al hospital con algunas fracturas, solo cerré mis ojos y me desmaye.

Un relámpago, el sonido de la lluvia cayendo en el tejado me despertaron, una persona junta mí, no ciento dolor alguno, donde estaré.

-por fin despiertas eren, estas bien ¡te lastimaste! ¿Te duele algo? Dijo Armin preocupadamente.

-¿Qué paso? Como llegue aquí- decía recargado en una banca Armin preguntaba por mi estado y confundido por que no recordaba casi nada; al tratar de tomar mi bufanda resbale y caí. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto que hasta me desmaye pero recuerdo algo mas, no estor seguro.

-¿Qué sucedió? Pensaba.

En casa, hannes le pidió a Armin que se quedara a dormir puesto que estaba lloviendo y le era imposible volver es esas condiciones climáticas, con pena pero gustosa acepto. En mi cuarto tomando chocolate caliente y algunas galletas, le pete algo de ropa par que se cambiara y platicando le pedí que me contara que había pasado.

-lo mismo me pregunto, hubo desperfectos con el transporte a medio camino, al aparecer el motor del camión se descompuso, así que fue necesario cambiarnos a otro, es por eso que demoramos en llegar. Había una tormenta y nos demoro también, pero al llegar y bajar del no te vi así que espere pero no llegabas. Decidí buscarte así que Salí de la estación pero apenas puse un pie afuera observe a un chico que te traía entre sus brazos inconsciente. Decía Armin contándole.

-como era ese chico Armin- decía algo intrigado pues por un instante paso por mi mente Levi.

-claro era de piel muy clara, pelo color negro con un corte peculiar y algo bajo. Decía Armin. – Lo más curioso es que parece alguien conocido-.

No había duda tenía que ser Levi pues en este pueblito no había visto a nadie con ese corte.

-te dijo algo Armin- decía sintiendo mariposas en el estomago nuevamente.

-la verdad no, solo se acerco a una butaca y te dejo ahí claro sin antes revisar que no estuvieras herido. Dijo algo pensativo dándose cuenta de inmediato.- eren no me digas ¡te gusta!- dijo con algo de picardía.

Me puse todo rojo del rostro dándole a entender que podría ser así, pero puedes ser que no sea eso, en primero hasta la fecha no he tenido una conversación con el directamente siempre que se lo encuentra es como para asustarlo, así que dejo eso claro a Armin.

-de acuerdo te creeré pero como tu mejor amigo sabes que tengo razón, solo falta que lo aceptes. Decía Armin terminando de arreglase para dormir.

Domingo en la mañana me despertó el aroma del pan recién salido del horno, me levante viendo hacia donde había dormido Armin, viendo las cobijas amontonadas y arregladas en una esquina. Me estire mientras me levanta y salía hacia la cocina encontrando a hannes en la mesa y Armin haciendo los último retoques.

-vamos eren siente a desayunar, Armin preparo panques- decía hannes sirviéndose algunos.

Me acerque a lavabo y lave mis manos después me fui a sentar tomando uno dándole una mordida.- están deliciosos, serás un buen chef- decía tomando leche.

-gracias. Dijo rojo y sentándose también. Armin estudiaba repostería en la secundaria, de ahí saco sus dotes.

Pasamos en la casa hasta el medio día pues Armin tenía que regresar, nos quedamos viendo televisión hasta la hora, cuando la hora llego acompañe a Armin a la estación de autobuses.

En el trayecto platicando de cosas triviales, el sonido de una bocina de auto que sonaba energéticamente llamo nuestra atención viendo a Farlan e Isabel, esta estando de piel saludando energéticamente.

-chicos que los trae por aquí- decía.

-nos dirigimos hacia la plaza pero te vimos, dinos hacia donde van te damos un aventón- decía Farlan.

-quienes son eren- decía Armin.

-a ellos son Farlan e Isabel ambos están en mi salón. El es mi mejor amigo, armin. Decía eren.

-mucho gusto. Decían Farlan e Isabel.

-el gusto es mío- decía Armin.

-gracias chico pero a donde vamos esta en dirección contraria- decía eren.

-no importa vamos te llevamos- decía Isabel acercándose donde estábamos y jalándome hacia el carro.- bueno se los agradezco mucho- decía eren antes de subir al carro pero al meter medio cuerpo este se tenso a ver a la persona apoyada en el asiento con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos, sentía su corazón al mil. Trato de calmarse antes de meterse cuando este abrió los ojos viéndose fijamente uno a otro después fue el azabache el que volteo la vista hacia el frente.

-el chico de ayer- dijo Armin bajito subiéndose a un lado de este. Eren subió ya un poco calmado al lado de Armin dejando a Levi en la ventana.- perdón por no presentarle el es Levi, cursa un año mayor a nosotros – decía Farlan poniendo en marcha el carro.

-mucho gusto- decía Armin. El otro solo lo ignoro.

-hermano saluda no seas grosero, discúlpalo el es así- decía Isabel.

En el camino mientras Farlan, Isabel y Armin hablaban, yo cada cierto tiempo veía a Levi de reojo y el solo observaba hacia fuera hasta que no te que sonreía y de reojo me veía como diciéndome –te cache en la jugada-. Me sobresalte y trate de ignorarlo pero me fue imposible. Llegamos a la estación y me despedí de Armin junto a los chicos, claro excepto uno, después de que se fue los chico me invitaron a ir con ellos, la verdad no tenía nada que hacer así que le llame a hannes diciéndole que llegaría un poco tarde pues me encontré con unos amigos. El en seguida entendió y me dijo que me cuidara. Subimos de nuevo al carro y esta vez quedando a poco metros de Levi, nuevamente mi corazón se altero, -era ahora o nunca-. Pensaba mientras me acercaba lo más que podía hacia él y en voz baja decía. –Gracias por salvarme la otra vez- dije poniéndome rojo de la cara. El giro al verme por fin.

-no fue nada, pero dime, estas bien- dijo haciendo que los pocos tornillos de mi cerebro se destornillaran.

-s-si gracias.

El giro de nuevo viendo hacia la calle y yo me quede viéndolo un poco mas hasta que un ruido me saco del trance.

-entonces vas a ver ahí a tu prometida, Levi- decía Farlan. Eso hizo que mi corazón sintiera un revuelco de dolor.

-cuantas veces he dicho que es mi puta prima- decía el enojado, esas palabras de algo me alivio.

-ya hermano no te enojes, es normal que uno se case entre parientes aquí- decía Isabel girando para abrazar el respaldo del asiento.

-como no entiendo- decía eren.

-en su familia tienen una tradición la cual consiste, que para que no se pierda el linaje tienen que casarse entre parientes.- decía Isabel.

-vaya mierda- dije en voz alta haciendo que todos me vieran, se hizo un silencio hasta que llegaron las carcajadas.-vaya si que sorprendes y estoy contigo, vaya mierda- decía Levi dejando de reír y viendo que ya habían llegado, todos bajaron y caminaron a la entrada. Esperaron varios minutos.

-seguro que estaría aquí- decía Isabel con algo de impaciencia.

-de seguro esta idiota se le olvido- decía Levi molesto viendo el reloj de su mano.

-perdón por la demora- decía una joven corriendo hacia ellos, fue cuando eren la vio, sabía que la conocía pero como era que ella estuviera también aquí.

-Mikasa- decía eren teniéndola enfrente del.

-eren, pero que hace aquí y además con ellos- decía ella confusa.- eren conoces a Levi-.

-conocerlo pues bien no, pero dime tu lo conoces- decía eren.

-si, el es mi primo- decía Mikasa señalando al susodicho.

-¡entonces eres su prometida!- dijo eren gritando.

-¡como sabes eso! Levi dime como sabe eren eso- dijo molesta enseñando un puño.

Capitulo siguiente:

Capitulo 4:

**Detrás de esa mascara**

Hola linduras como están espero que súper y perdón por la tardanza jejeje. Está bien.

Pase de volada así que no podre responder comentarios pero prometo hacerlo en la próxima

Chiao…. Kisss.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo: 4

DETRÁS DE ESA MASCARA

-deberías decirle a este par de idiotas, además llegas tarde por 5 minutos idiota- decía Levi.

-a mi no me dices idiota!- decía Mikasa sosteniéndolo mas del agarre provocando que el otro se molestara de sobre manera comenzando una discusión de aproximadamente media hora, entre insultos y golpes bajos, Farlan y Isabel intervinieron y yo quedando de espectador, así que cuando ambos Ackerman se enfrentan es mejor retirarse si no su furia la descargan en segundas personas.

-pero dime como es pequeño el mundo, el día que te fuiste de la cuidad con hannes nunca dijiste a donde irías y mira nos encontramos de nuevo-decía Mikasa una vez relajada.

-es verdad, anteriormente te había visto pero no creí que fueras tú y ahora me entero que hasta prometido tienes- decía.

-no lo pienses mal este acuerdo lo tienen nuestros padres, ni creas que me casare con este idiota friki de la limpieza- decía Mikasa dándole una mirada de desprecio a Levi, el cual solo la ignoro.

Mientras seguíamos en la entrada viendo que hacer y sintiendo el cambio de clima, decidimos entrar a un restaurant bar. Entramos y nos sentamos en la esquina donde estaba un sillón en forma de U, quedando Levi, Farlan, Isabel, Mikasa y yo. Poco después llego el mesero pidiendo nuestras ordenes.

-en serio se terminaran eso- decía Farlan viéndonos a Isabel y a mí con un mega helado, ambos contestamos al mismo tiempo que si, Farlan y Mikasa pidieron un té helado, Levi un café americano.

-cuéntame entonces como los conoces- decía Mikasa.

-Farlan e Isabel están en el mismo grado que yo, además de que Farlan es mi asesor.

-y a este friki-

-mas te vale que vayas cambiando tu tono de voz- decía Levi poniendo la taza en su labio.

-a él lo conocí antes, cuando venían para la cuidad entramos a una tienda y ahí choque con él, después me lo encontré en la escuela.- decía.

-vaya que el mundo es pequeño-

Entre la conversación de reojo por una extraña sensación veía a Levi, el se encontraba observándonos y una que otra conversación hablaba con Farlan y Isabel. Después de pasar un rato ahí mientras mejoraba el clima( pues de repente empezó a llover), nos dirigimos a la plaza. Haciendo varias votaciones para escoger el lugar caminaron hacia los videojuegos para después hacer parejas a excepción de Levi (este diciendo que era cosa de niños).

Entrando y compramos una tarjeta de puntos pues Isabel había visto un peluche el cual le gusto el cual también le gusto a Mikasa. Farlan y Mikasa contra Isabel y yo, Levi solo quedo de espectador viendo todo con los brazos cruzados.

Primero jugamos baloncesto ganando dos tiras de puntos mientras Farlan ganaba una de más, luego a aventar pelotas en un bote de metal donde salía un personaje de alguna animación y seguimos usando cada uno de los juegos.

-vamos a ver cuántos puntos tenemos- decía Isabel jalándome del brazo. Llegamos a un checador de puntos viendo que solo faltaban quince 50 puntos y ya no teníamos el suficiente dinero para comprar más fichas, pensando que hacer Mikasa vio un juego de puntería y alguno de los premios era los suficientes elevados para darnos los puntos que faltaban.

-que haremos- dijo eren viendo los premios más altos.

-no lo sé, mi puntería no es muy certera- decía Isabel.

-lo mismo digo- decía.

-entonces el peluche será de Mikasa decía Isabel decaída viendo como Farlan y Mikasa caminaban hacia el juego, sabían que la tenían de perder y Isabel se estaba resinando.

-entrégame la ficha- decía Levi enseñándome la palma de su mano. Se la entregue y camino directo al juego, metió la ficha tomando la pistola con una sola mano.

-hermano pero habías dicho que era juegos de niños – decía Isabel.

-quieres el peluche- ella dijo si con la cabeza- entonces cierra el pico- dijo Levi tomando el arma y apuntando hacia la tira de tickets, está cayendo de un solo disparo. Dejando a Isabel y a mí plasmados.

-toma- dijo entregándole la pistola.

-gracias hermano- decía Isabel feliz y brincando.

Una vez terminando los ultimo dos tiros restantes fuimos por el peluche y para que no hubiera resentimientos el encargado le dio a ambas un peluche, salimos al estacionamiento pues ya era demasiado tarde y tenía que regresar, primero dejamos a la chicas y después fueron y me dejaron a mí, en todo el camino Levi me veía por el retrovisor provocando que sintiera mariposa en el estomago, había lago del que me llamaba demasiado la atención pero sabía que tenía un límite y ese era el compromiso que el tenia con Mikasa, de alguna manera eso me molestaba y trataba de no ser tan obvio, una vez llegando a casa, me despedí de ellos abriendo la puerta para bajar cuando Levi salió y el abría la puerta trasera sorprendiéndome.

-gracias nuevamente me la pase bien- decía una vez afuera.

-de nada eren, cuando desees podremos salir de nuevo- decía Farlan.

Levi y yo nos quedando viendo como si quisiéramos decir algo mas, cuando el corto el silencio.

-puedo, claro si no te molesta, pasar por ti e ir juntos a la escuela- decía Levi poniendo su mano sobre la mía, la cual estaba apoyada en el borde de la puerta. Sentí mis mejillas tojas mientras algo de mi interior se dislocaba, me estaba coqueteando o era mi imaginación.

-claro, te veo mañana- decía soltando su agarre y caminando a la entrada de la casa.

-paso por ti temprano.

-de acuerdo, buenas noches y gracias. Decía.

-buenas noches- dijeron ambos viendo a Levi entrar al carro para después perderse en las calles, entre a la casa con el corazón alterado, no sabía qué era eso que sentía posiblemente una atracción hacia Levi, a lo mejor. Esa noche no pude dormir bien.

-puedo saber que te sucede- decía Farlan si despegar la vista de la calle.

-nada sin importancia, fue sin pensar las cosas- decía Levi viendo las gotas que caían nuevamente por la ventana.

-ah pasado mucho desde que alguien te intereso, y más se trata de un chico. Cambiaron tus gustos- decía Farlan con burla.

-si no quieres que te muela esa linda cara a golpes más vale que dejes tus estúpidos comentarios- decía Levi viéndolo con enojo.

-de acuerdo solo tú sabes lo que haces-. Decía.

Farlan dejo a Levi en su casa, ingreso pero la darse la vuelta un fuerte golpe directo a su mejilla recibió provocando que girara el rostro, regresándolo para ver a su agresor vio a Kenny poniéndose nuevamente el guante.

-crees que tienes tiempo para esas mierdas Levi- decía Kenny. Levi solo se quedo callado viéndolo con rabia mientras por la comisura de su labio resbalaba un hilo de sangre.- ¡responde! Es tiempo-.

-NO- decía Levi limpiándose la herida con la mano y subiendo las escaleras para su habitación.

-esta vez lo dejare pasar porque estabas con tu prometida, espero que sea la única vez- decía Kenny caminando a la sala.- mañana tenemos que estar a primera hora.

-¡que! No puedo, tengo un compromiso mañana.

-lo que sea lo vas a tener que dejar para otra ocasión, además no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy ordenando-. Dijo entrando por completo a la sala.

-por mi te puedes ir a la mierda- dijo Levi subiendo a su habitación dejándose caer de espalda en la cama, esta era la mierda que tenía que pasar cada día, dejando a un lado la cólera entro al baño y duro varias horas bajo el chorro de agua, mañana haría sus planes primero.

Al día siguiente a primera hora, eren se levanto un poco cansado pues no durmió lo suficiente pensando, se levanto para arreglarse, se dio cuenta que al azabache le gustan que sean puntual, bajo encontrándose a hannes en la cocina terminando el desayuno, poco después sonó el timbre de la puerta y hannes fue abrir mientras eren terminaba su desayuno.

-eren vinieron por ti- grito.

-eren levanto las cosas para dejarlas en el fregadero, tomo su mochila y salió, dándole las gracias a hannes.

-buenos días le… ¿ qué te sucedió en el rostro? Decía eren una vez que se acerco al azabache, viendo el morete algo morado de su comisura.

-nada importante, vamos- decía Levi dando vuelta y caminando.

-estas seguro se ve mal.

-claro-

Sn decir nada mas en el camino se dirigieron a la escuela llegando a tiempo, cuando cruzaron el estacionamiento vieron a Isabel y Farlan que bajaban del coche y caminaban hacia con ellos.

-¡PERO QUE SUCEDIÓ! Decía Isabel corriendo hacia con Levi.

-nuevamente problemas en la casa- decía Farlan una vez que llego con nosotros.

-bueno los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer- decía Levi regresando sus paso pero fue cuando eren lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la mano.

-espera, no entraras a clases- decía. Mientras se quedaban viendo a los ojos. –pensé que irías a clases.

-perdí permiso, además tengo algo que hacer, los veo luego- decía soltándose de mi agarre y saliendo del lugar.

-siempre pasa lo mismo cuando es algo de la familia- decía Isabel.

-Isabel- la regaño Farlan.

-discúlpame lo dije sin pensar-

-que sucede en su familia- decía eren.

-es algo que no te podemos decir, el tendrá que decirte, vamos entremos las clases empiezan. Decía Farlan.

Sin darle importancia, eren camino hacia la salida en busca del azabache por alguna razón sentía que tenía que alcanzarlo, Isabel quiso detenerlo pero Farlan se lo impidió y dejaron que eren lo buscara.

Con pasos acelerados persiguió a Levi, el cual se encontraba a unos pocos metros del, lo seguía con la mirada, viéndolo dar vuelta a unas cuadras, tratando de pasar a la gente con precaución, llegando a punto donde el azabache dio vuelta y el girar vio un destello, se protegió con sus brazos y al descubrirse vio que los edificios iluminados por una luz dorada, giro para ver su contorno, personas, animales, planta y carros. Todo estaba paralizado, sintió escalofríos empezando a caminar chocando con la pared, se abrazo a el mismo tratando de darse confort.

Se escucho un estruendo que el suelo tembló, por inercia giro su rostro viendo una nube negra y varios destellos, entonces se acordó de Levi, se levanto y corrió hacia aquella dirección.

Al llegar ahí pudo ver a dos perdonas en medio de la calle que luchaban. Dos hombre que vestían atuendos algo extraños, uno era alto y delgado vistiendo un traje color negro y de su mano portaba un báculo largo color plateado con las esquinas puntiagudas mientras el otro vestido un traje de vestir con gabardina color vino y en su manos traía un par de katanas, las cuales estaban incendiadas. Ambos portaban una máscara.

\- es mejor que te entregues por las buenas. Decía el hombre de negro. Mientras corría hacia su contri cario deslizando su báculo, chocando con las katanas provocando que la chocar una bola de energía los rodeara. Eren su cubrió del impacto y soltando un grito, ambas personas voltearon.

-¿Qué hace el aquí? Decía de del traje vino.

-otro elemental? Decía el otro.

De una patada retiro al otro una metros y se acerco a una velocidad sorprendente a eren, analizándolo, eren del miedo cayo sentado al pavimento.

\- vaya un simple humano, como lograste entrar al campo…bueno no tengo que dejar testigos. Dijo sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos y darle un golpe de gracias a eren. El otro llego y sosteniéndolo del rostro con gran fuerza lo aventó saliendo volando unos metros de ellos.

-que haces aquí, no deberías estar en clases. Decía el de traje vino.

-s-si pero estoy buscando a un joven. Decía eren con nerviosismo.

-niño no puedo cuidarte, así que cuando te diga, corres hacia aquella dirección.

\- pero mi amigo, puede estar por ahí-

-solo obedece-

El hombre corrió hacia el otro dándole la señal, eren corrió pero no se espero que el otro sujeto estaba en aquella dirección, eren se detuvo pero fue demasiado tarde, quedando frente a frente sintiendo algo frio travesar su estomago, agacho la vista para ver, viéndose atravesado por una daga, el otro la retiro para después dejarlo caer de golpe al suelo.

Sentía escalofríos y el dolor punzante de su estomago, la vista se le nublada y a lo lejos oía las risas y un fuerte rayo cayó cercas de donde estaban haciendo que los hombre desaparecieran, menos uno que corrió a su auxilio abriendo su camisa para ver la herida.

-tengo sueño- decía eren.

-no te vayas a dormir, oye- decía el hombre de traje negro poniendo una mano en el estomago de eren.- al parecer no te daño un órgano vital pero es necesario curarte- decía mientras sacaba una luz roja, la cual se convirtió en un ave de color rojo. Le susurro algo el ave para después volar. Eren ya no podía más los parpados le pesaban y empezaba a tener escalofríos.

-espera a que llegue ayuda- decía.

Eren se levanto como pudo y camino escuchando nuevas voces y trato de enfoca de quien se trataba pero una fuerte nausea provoca que vomitara sangre alarmando a los demás, sitio unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-tengo que buscarlo- decía ya delirando.

-el está bien, te lo aseguro- decía el hombre.

-tu no sabes, ni siquiera lo conoces- dijo eren zafándose del agarre, pero el otro no se lo impidió, agarrándolo con una mano mientras la otra giraba su cara.

-mírame eren, soy yo, porque no te quedaste donde te deje- decía tajante.

-Levi- fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Hola linduras como están espero que bien y me perdonen por mi demora, tenía la mente en blanco para seguir y cuando me llego la inspiración actualice mis tres fanfic.

Espero que les guste y puedan darse una vueltita a mis otros fic:


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

¿QUIEN ERES?

(pov eren)

Veía por la ventana el paisaje pasar, sosteniendo mi celular mientras oía música. Enfrente de mí se encontraba mi madre sosteniendo el mapa sonriéndole a mi padre que se encontraba volante regresándole la sonrisa. Mi madre giro hacia mí, acercando su mano tocaba mi mejilla, me estremecí del calor que eso generaba.

-parece que tienes sueño, descansa falta mucho para llegar- dijo mi madre acariciando la mejilla y tatareaba logrando que me durmiera.

Escuche gritos, despertando de una forma brusca, viendo a mi madre protegerme en su pecho mientras nuestro contorno giraba y me lastimaba con varias cosas que salían disparadas por el lugar mientras daba vueltas las puertas se abrieron provocando de saliéramos disparados estrellándonos en la tierra. Sentí el cuerpo de mi madre sobre mi trate de moverla cuando un fuerte dolor en mi estomago me lo impidió, me encontraba herido de al pedir ayuda a mi madre está ya estaba sin vida.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron esperando que alguien me ayudara, la lluvia se hizo presente provocando que la tierra si hiciera lodo y me ensuciara, cerré los ojos esperando que mi luz se apagara. Oí pasos cercas de mí y trate de abrirlos sin resultados solo escuchando.

-oí, estarás bien. Solo resiste hasta que lleguemos.-

Esta todo obscuro, no sé donde me encuentro, recuerdo que me encontraba en la calle buscando a Levi cuando un estruendo se oyó y varias imágenes pasaban por mi mente. Un fuerte dolor en mi vientre y la voz de alguien llamándome; una última imagen antes de cerrar los ojos

\- Levi-.

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, un fuerte olor a medicina entraba por mis orificios nasales y varias voces se escuchaba alrededor, poco a poco abrí los ojos tratando de adaptarlos aquella luz que ilumina mi alrededor.

-te encuentras bien- escuche decir a alguien.

(POV FIN EREN)

Eren abrió los ojos por completo trato de sentarse pero el fuerte dolor en el vientre se lo impidió viendo en donde estaba, una habitación blanca, canalizado del brazo izquierdo, al parecer estaba en un hospital.

-te encuentras bien- volvió a repetir esa voz. Giro su cabeza para visualizar de donde provenía esa voz, oyéndola a un costado del, viendo a Isabel sentaba en un pequeño banco.

-estoy bien gracias-.

-gracias a dios, nos metiste un susto cuando llegamos, mi hermano nos hablo-.

-"es verdad" pensó eren – donde se encuentra ¿está bien?- pregunto un poco exaltado, levantándose, olvidando el dolor.

-el se encuentra bien, en un momento regresa- mientras trataba de volverlo a costar.

Eren no dejaba de tener esa inquietud, volviendo a levantarse ignorando a Isabel. Pero un movimiento brusco hizo que se retorciera en su lugar provocando que se abriera de nuevo la herida, mientras maldecía la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando escuchar unos pasos rápidos a su dirección.

-te dijeron niño que no te movieras- agrego Farlan acercándose a él acostándolo y Isabel poniendo la palma de su mano en el estomago de eren.

-¡pero qué...!- dijo algo alterado viendo la palma de esta brilla y haciendo que la mancha de sangre desapareciera.

-hasta que no llegue hermano no te diremos nada-

-descansa Levi no llegara hasta más tarde- agrego Farlan poniendo la mano sobre los ojos de eren sintiendo este que empezaba elevarse para perderse en una imagen borrosa.

Cuando nuevamente abrió los ojos ya era de noche, giro su vista para recordar donde se encontraba deteniéndose a ver una silueta apoyada en el respaldo del sillón con los brazos cruzados viéndolo fijamente.

-en donde estamos-

-en la afueras de la ciudad, en una pequeña base- dijo Levi levantándose y caminando hacia eren, poniendo ambos brazos a los costados de este.- que no te había dejado en la entrada de la escuela-.

-si… pero algo me decía que tenía que seguirte-

-por ello casi pierdes la vida-

Eren no dijo nada. Levi suspiro, apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de eren relajándose. Eren a ver el acto se extraño pues bien sabia que apenas se conocían y habían interactuado pocas veces, sin darle mucho interés rodeo el cuello con sus brazos dándose cuenta del pequeño temblor del cuerpo del azabache.

-te encuentras bien- dijo sin recibir respuesta. Se quedaron así en silencio por un buen rato pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.

-por fin despiertas, dime niño como te sientes- decía un anciano entrando.

-bien gracias-.

-bueno tenemos que verificar que este cicatrizando bien, levanta el camisón por favor-.

Eren levanto el camisón pero entro en pánico al ver que aquel viejo de la nada su mano se incendiaba.

-¡pero que es…. Su mano… SU MANO! Decía eren cayendo de la cama. Levi se acerco para ayudarlo y tratar de explicarle que sucedía para eso ocupaba que se calmara.

Pasando un rato de eso nuevamente se encontraba sentado y esperando los resultados, poco después se unieron Isabel y Farlan, una vez todos eren pidió una explicación recordando también lo sucedió en la mañana con ambas personas presentes.

-bueno como veras por el anciano este que no somos unos simples humanos- agrego Farlan tratando de ser lo más normal posible en sus palabras sin tener existo pues eren nuevamente se encogió en su lugar.

Se acerco Isabel subiéndose a la camilla y poniéndose en cuatro cercas de su rostro agrego-has oído de los elementales- finalizo para caer de sopetón al suelo gracias a una patada que Levi le había dado. –perdón hermano eneje-.

El chasqueo la boca- deja de ser tan directa-.

-recuerdo haber estudiado eso en la escuela- agrego poniendo su mano en la barbilla -pero…- fue interrumpido.

-creías que no existían, pues vernos aquí- Levi separándose a una distancia prudente mientras su ropa se prendía dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo el cual empezaba a formarse un traje como el que vio antes del accidente. Girando a ver a Isabel y Farlan, llevándose la sorpresa que hacía lo mismo.

-somos elementales y cómo puedes ver del clan de fuego- agrego Isabel.

Eren vio que ella vestía un kimono corta de color rojo con estampados de flamas en color oro portando en su mano un brazalete largo con un par de cascabeles, botas negras y el pelo recogido a un lado con un par de palillos chinos y Farlan vestía un pantalón rojo con los mismo rasgos asiático de el kimono de Isabel, con el dorso descubierto y un par de muñequeras doradas. Trato de no entrar en pánico lo cual le fue imposible, Levi al ver eso regreso a su forma humano (la cual no eran mucho la diferencia) acercándose a él sosteniéndolo en un abrazo.

-tranquilízate eren puedes entrar en pánico y te hace daño- dijo pasando su mano por el cabello de eren, acariciándolo. Eren entendió eso y respirando y exhalando varias veces se calmo y procedieron en continuar su conversación.

.pensé que solo eran seres mitológicos o algo parecido, nunca pensé que realmente existieran-

-son cosas que suceden y aunque tus ojos ya no los pueda ver no se significa que no existan, solo que la gente se ha hecho muy ingenua en estas épocas, solo los pequeños nos pueden ver como realmente somos- agrego Farlan.

-y por que los puedo ver yo, digo esa es su forma verdadera-

-creo que tu caso es diferente además no te has visto bien las cosa- agrego Isabel señalando a Levi- no has visto realmente su apariencia-.

-no entiendo que quieres decirme-

Isabel suspiro- de acuerdo te mostrare solo cierra los ojos y te diré cuando los abras-

Eren cerró los ojos siguiendo los pasos que Isabel le decía- deja de pensar en lo que te rodea, trata de ver más de lo que tus ojos te muestran, siente el aire de este cuarto, los sonido de tu alrededor, el ritmo de tus respiraciones- se hizo un silencio, eren sintiendo que su cinco sentidos se incrementara.- ahora ábrelos-

Abrió los ojos viendo su entorno de varias esferas luminosa que revoloteaban de un lado a otro, el aire, el suelo y las cosa de ese cuarto estaban llenos de esos destellos de varios colores, giro a ver a Isabel esta regalándole una sonrisa, eren vio que un aura color rojas la cubría y un lado de ella una silueta del mismo color la acompañaba.

-que es eso- señalo a un lado de Isabel a la dirección de la silueta-

-ella es mi compañera un ser mitológico, que eso lo descubrirás con el tiempo- regalándole una sonrisa. Giro hacia un Farlan viendo una silueta más grande que la de Isabel y busco con la mirada a Levi sintiendo un nudo en la garganta tratando de decir algo.

-es sorprendente mi hermano no crees-

-que es esa silueta- dijo eren viendo el tamaño de aquel ser que se encontraba atrás de Levi, el cual se encontraba sentado, abarcaba la mitad de la habitación era de un tono color anaranjado/azul, el aura que cubría a Levi se esparcía mas provocaba que el cuerpo se encontrara en llamas. Farlan camino hasta estar a un lado de Levi.

-te presento a nuestro descendiente directo del clan fuego, príncipe Levi Ackerman-

Capitulo 6:

UN DIA ESPECIAL

HOLA NUEVAMENTE Y PERDONE MI RETRASO EJEJE

SI PUEDO EN LA NOCHE ACTUALIZACION DE VAMPIRE´S LOVE


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

UN DIA ESPECIAL

-bueno antes que nada me podían aclarar mejor las cosas- decía eren volviendo a su postura anterior y confundido.

-que es lo que quieres saber- dijo Farlan.

-si me es permitido todo sobre este revoltijo de elementos, salamandras y poderes sobrenaturales.

-de acuerdo te lo diré- agrego Isabel. – como sabrás en la tierra para existir y crear vida es necesario de varios elementos y entre ellos hay cuatro principales: el agua, el aire, la tierra y el fuego, cada elemento creo sus propios guardianes o hijos para que pudieran convivir y cuidar este planeta teniendo diferente funciones en la tierra.

*agua: representa la curación, lo psíquico y el amor. Y sus poderes tenían mayor fuerza cuando es otoño y entra el crepúsculo.

*tierra: es el más denso de todos representa la fuerza spiritual y germinadora de la naturaleza. Otoño y su tiempo es la noche.

*aire: la inteligencia y la mente. Primavera y el alba.

*fuego: es el elemento de la creación tanto como la destrucción. Verano y el mediodía.

El fuego es uno de los elementos más fascinantes y venerados de los cuatro elementos naturales, está habitado por limniades, dedos de luz entre otros sin embargo es el reino de la salamandra legendaria o lagarto de fuego.

-entonces ustedes son seres directos de ese clan-

-algo así, pero el que tiene el linaje directo de mi hermano ya que es el último varón nacido bajo esa cuna.-

(POV EREN)

Pasaron varios días y las cosas siguieron su curso, claro a diferencia del secreto del a identidad de los chicos. Al parecer Hannes nunca se dio cuenta de mi ausencia en esos días gracias a cierto poder que Farlan poseída. Mis heridas sanaron casi al instante así que no perdí tantas clases.

Algo si había cambiado, era Levi quien pasaba o trataba pasar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo y aunque de principio me descocerte después no le tome tanta importancia, al contrario eso me provocaba un hormigueo como si tuviera varias mariposas revolotear en mi estomago, todavía no estaba seguro de que sentía por él puede que solo sea admiración o empatía pero cuando lo veo llegar por mí en su carro presiento que se tratara más que eso.

Llegamos a la entrada de la escuela, estacionándolo para bajar, caminando a un lado del otro lo mas cercas sin necesidad de tocarnos. En la entrada es encontraban Isabel y Farlan, me despedí de Levi y camine hacia con ello sin antes Levi me dijera que me esperaría para irnos juntos, me puse colorado mientras le decía que si con la cabeza, me gire para seguir mi camino y el suyo caminado a su grupo de amigos.

-hola listo para el examen sorpresa- dijo Farlan

-ni lo digas- dijimos al mismo tiempo Isabel y yo.

(Pov eren fin)

Eren llega con los chicos y se la pasan conversando en la escaleras de la entrada mientras Levi caminaba poniéndose sus audífonos sacando su reproductor de mp3, subiéndolo a casi todo el volumen y quedando cercas de sus amigos. Giro a verlos viendo a un par de hombre que conversaban con una chica de pelo castaño y lentes quien reía energéticamente llamando la atención. Se acerco al azabache haciendo gestos con la mano.

Vio hacia donde se encontraba eren viendo que este entraba y se perdía entre la gente. La castaña se puso enfrente de él mientras le decía algo, lo cual no entendía, se saco un audífono.

-¡Levi no me ignore cuando te estoy hablando!-

-que mierda quieres cuatro ojos-

-te mencionaba sobre mis mangas BL y mis dollfies que compre de mis personajes favoritos para…- decía levantando las manos moviendo sus dedos como patas de araña y babeaba volteo a ver a Levi asiendo pausa a lo que decía viendo a este con un libro en las manos abierto por la mitad.

-¡ME VUELVES A IGNORAR!- grito haciendo drama.

-mejor vayamos a clases- agrego moblit empujando a Hanji para entrar.

-yo como alma caritativa….- camino haciendo pucheros mientras se tallaba un ojo.

Levi camino detrás de ellos mientras aguardaba las cosas, perdiéndose ente la gente llegando a sus casilleros y solo llevando lo necesario se dirigieron a su salón, solo esperaba que las horas se fueran rápido.

En el descanso Farlan, Isabel y eren se encontraba en un mesa ingiriendo sus alimentos y conversando con los resultados que esperaban, gritos, bullas y uno que otro escándalo se oían cuando la vista de eren se perdió a ver a lo lejos para ser exacto en el jardín bajo un árbol, se encontraba el azabache con su grupo de amigos y como siempre alejados de ellos. Viéndolo bobamente imaginado ese cuerpo tan bien dotado era iluminado por los rayos del sol y la sombra de aquel árbol que lo protegía pero fue interrumpido al cruzar con la mirada de Levi, se sobresalto y giro bruscamente haciéndose obvio y volviendo a girar se cruzo con los ojos de Levi mientras sonreía burlonamente. "te vi mocoso"- fue lo que pensó eren a ver esa actitud.

Llego la hora de la salida y al llegar al estacionamiento se encontró con Levi el cual lo esperaba apoyado de su carro teniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Isabel viendo a eren ponerse rojo y tratando de ocultarlo se acerco a él golpeándolo en el codo mientras le hacía bulla.

Levi lo visualizo y saco una mano para saludarlo para después volverla a meter, se acercaron a él y Isabel llego dándole un abrazo, Levi le acariciaba la cabeza en repuesta, Farlan jalo a Isabel con algo de molestia diciéndole que no hiciera mosca y los dejara solos, una vez despidiéndose de ellos salieron del lugar.

Levi le pidió a eren que subiera al carro, subiendo una vez eren arranco saliendo de ahí. En el trayecto todo fue silencioso, nadie quiso decir algo que interrumpiera el ambiente. Poco después Levi se detuvo afuera de un parque, le ordeno a eren que bajara mientras estacionaba el coche. Una vez listo caminaron al parque, llegaron a un puesto de comida, Levi le pidió que escogiera algo pues lo había llegado para comer hay y para que aclarar sus dudas.

Eren pidió un helado mientras que Levi pidió un café, se sentaron en unas de las mesas. Estando ahí eren comenzó con sus preguntas.

-¿Qué son exactamente?-

-como te comento Isabel somos un elemento sin lugar a dudas las hadas más respetadas y valoradas por este mundo.

-¿hadas?-

-hadas, magos, hechiceros, elementos, animales, etcétera. Como quieras llamarlos pero generalmente nuestros ancestros fueron criaturas luminosas que con el tiempo fuero evolucionando.

-entonces es verdad que ellas existen-

-claro que si solo que el hombre ha ignorado su existencia, por eso solo los niños o las personas puras pueden verlas-.

-entonces cuál es tu función en este lugar, digo por lo que sucedió el día que me quede atrapado en esa pelea-.

-mi debes es tener un equilibrio en ambos mundos ya que ha seres que no están de acuerdo con ello pues el mundo cambio, poco a poco fuimos perdiendo nuestro mundo con ellos a muchas hermanas y hermanos -.

-por eso están escondidos para no haber más perdidas… entonces Mikasa y tu están comprometidos- dijo viendo como Levi apoyada su rostro en la palma de su mano y lo veía seriamente.

-no pensé que eso preguntarías pero si quieres saber- dijo cuando fue interrumpido.

-perdón por pregunta, sé que no me concierne- dijo eren haciéndose pequeño en su lugar.

-está bien, para no perder nuestra descendencia somos casados con alguien de la familia, ella y yo somos parientes lejanos y ya que somos los ultimo de la rama se nos ordeno casarnos- dijo delineando con su dedo índice el orificio de la tasa.

-¿se les ordeno?- dijo confuso. –pensé que estaban de acuerdo en eso-.

-hace mucho tiempo una hada fue destinada por la reina a cuidar el jardín de un viejo hombrecillo que tenía como sobrino a un muchacho guapo, de negros cabellos y muy nostálgico. Salía todas las tardes con su libro bajo el brazo, hasta ya muy avanzada la noche. En unos de esos momentos el joven alzo la vista para observar los colores que le obsequiaba el ocaso y al mirar un rosal vio a una bella joven que resplandecía extrañamente con una luz alrededor de su cuerpo.

El joven pregunto quién era y ella sorprendida de que la pudiera ver que se presento haciendo que ambos fueran muy unidos pasando las tardes riendo y conversando, un día fue llamada por la reina pues se había enterado por otros seres, verla conviviendo con un humano lo cual no le preocupa pero si había algo y se lo pregunto.

¿Está enamorada de este mortal?- la reina le pregunto.

Ella consciente de que no podía mentir le dijo que sí. Sabiendo que eso con llevaba un castigo. Ella fue destinada a ser un rayo de la luna que solo podía acariciar a su amor cuando este salía llamándola, buscándola entre los rosales y clavándose en el pecho cada una de las espinas de las rosas repitiendo su llamado.

La reina viendo el sufrimiento de ambos les otorgo una cosa: únicamente se podrían ver con el primer rayo de luna que alumbrara aquel lugar, donde inicio el amor de los dos jóvenes amantes y así cada noche se le ve a este amante en el mismo lugar, junto al rosal esperando el primer rayo de luna para poder llenar su corazón de amor, con la primera sonrisa que ella a lo lejos le entrega-.

-que hermoso y a la vez triste- dijo eren terminando su helado.

\- así es. Anteriormente nos negamos porque nos enamoramos de alguien más pero cuando supieron, me dieron una golpiza y a esa persona la desaparecieron-.

-¡la desparecieron!- dijo eren asustado. –era humana-.

-si, la busque por mucho tiempo pero nunca la encontré, creo que a Mikasa le sucedió lo mismo pues ella cambio mucho-.

-entonces Mikasa también puede sacar aquella llama de su cuerpo- dijo eren cambiando el tema no quería que recordara Levi algo tan desagradable y cosa que le provoco un malestar en el pecho.

-si pero dejemos esta chala para otra ocasión- dijo Levi mientras se levantaba- quiero llevarte a un lugar-.

-está bien- dijo eren siguiendo sus pasos.

Caminaron hasta el carro y subieron, una vez adentro y puesto el cinturón Levi arranco el carro, tomaron una carretera libre que parecía que los llevaban a las afuera de la cuidad, en el trayecto hablaron de cosas triviales. Eren el comentaba sobre cosa después de los sucedido en la casa con Hannes y las varias condiciones que ponía al salir y el examen sorpresa. Levi en todo el camino hablo brevemente para dar opiniones y sugerencias, empezó a ser el carro a la orilla de la carretera para después pedirle a eren salir. Estaba algo confundido pues se habían detenido en la nada.

Levi apago el carro y salió pidiéndole a eren que lo siguiera, perdiéndose entre los árboles y la hierba, caminaron alrededor de treinta minutos o menos pues eso lo que sintió eren pues estaba cayendo la noche.

Levi se detuvo en frente a un árbol demasiado grande y grueso que era rodeado por varios a pocas distancia de él, eren no entendía porque lo llevaba a ese lugar y antes de poder pregunta Levi se acerco tomando su mano, pegándose a un costado del, poniendo a eren rojo por el acto.

-espera un poco y veras- le dijo.

El sol se termino de esconder dejándolo entrar la luz de la luna, giro su vista hacia Levi para pedirle regresar sino Hannes lo molestaría por la hora pero una destello hizo que girara su vista hacia el árbol viéndolo iluminarse de pequeñas esferas que flotaban alrededor de este como una danza.

-que hermosos ¿son luciérnagas?- pregunto admirando esa luz hermosa.

Levi paso un brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándolo a su rostro mientras con el negaba.- no, ve mas allá del destello, deja que tus ojos vean mas-.

Eren observo mas determinadamente para mostrar un rostro de sorpresa que se iluminaba con una sonrisa en los labios y ese brillo de sus ojos, Levi sonrió pues se dio cuenta.

-dime, que vez-.

-hadas-.

Hola nuevamente después de algún tiempo jejejej. Bueno no tengo pretextos o argumentos que me puedan salvar de este retraso. Espero que les guste.

Gracias por sus lindos rew. Los cuales me motivan a seguir aunque llegue tarde jejejeje.

Hasta lo próxima y chiao.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Cosas raras

-no puedo creer, son hadas- dijo eren todavía asombrado sin darse cuenta de que Levi se levantaba y giraba a el ofreciendo su mano. Eren giro para verlo con interrogatorio.

-quieres bailar- agrego obteniendo una sonrisa de eren en respuesta.

-pero la música-

-espera y veras-poniendo una mano en la cintura de eren y la otra tomando su mano.

Sintió el viento llegar y con el la dulce melodía de unas flautas acompañadas con el sonido de violines. Una melodía suave, dulce y tranquila, cerro lo ojos para poder apreciar mas aquella melodía sintiendo los suaves desplazamientos de Levi, parecía un vals. El viento, el cantar de los grillos, las bellas luces de aquel árbol que danzaban también al compa de la música, abrió los ojos viendo a Levi quien lo veía fijamente guiándolo de un lado a otro sin separarse tanto. Todo era mágico nunca espero que en su vida tuviera momentos tan agradables como lo estaba teniendo ahora, eren vio a su alrededor viendo a esas pequeñas luces rodearlos mientras bailaban.

La música llegaba a su fin y con ella los movimientos suaves del baile, poco a poco Levi acerco su rostro a eren para fundirse en un casto beso al juntar sus labios, eren se dejo ser sintiendo como su mano era guiada al cuello del azabache y era más presionado de la cintura por dos brazos. Su mano la que tenia sobre el hombro de Levi también fue guiada al cuello, apretó mas el agarre dejando que el beso se volviera más denso dejando la lengua de Levi entrar uniendo sus lenguas en una danza.

Se escucharon aplausos y con ellos la separación de ese beso, se vieron con ternura. Levi le acariciaba la mejilla a un joven sonrojo, con los ojos cristalinos y eren a un joven con destellos en los ojos reflejando una chispa que no reconoció, se quedaron un rato así viéndose tratando de aguardar esa imagen.

-entonces también se te dan los tíos- dijo eren rompiendo el ambiente.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- dijo Levi sin separar su mano de la mejilla y cintura.

-por lo de hace poco, pensé que te gustaba solo las mujeres- dijo agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza pero una carcajada suave y contagiosa hizo que volviera a levantarla.

-es verdad se me dan las mujeres, pero- dijo volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de eren – pero tú eres especial- dijo una vez separándose dejando a eren rojo como un tomate cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Una luz se acerco hasta donde estaban mientras cambiaba su forma y dejaba ver a un pequeño ser femenino.

-y Mikasa… ella…-

-ella misma te dijo lo que pasaba- agrego cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-joven príncipe me alegra verlo- dijo aquel ser.

-me alegra verte también nanaba, tenía tiempo que no venia- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿príncipe?- esta vez hablo eren sorprendido, sabía que era alguien respetado pero no ha ese grado.

-y veo que no viene solo, mucho justo me llamo nanaba, consejera de la reina en el mundo de las hadas-

-el es eren- agrego Levi pues eren todavía se encontraba en shock.

-un humano en estas tierras además un adolescente, como es que nos puede ver- dijo asombrada. –pero bueno la reina Titania desea verles, vengan acompáñeme-.

-no te separes de mi si no quieres ser devorado por estas criaturas- dijo sosteniéndolo de la cintura y saltaba al gran árbol-

-¿Cómo que devorado y porque no me dijiste que eras príncipe?- dijo eren saliendo de su trance y sosteniéndose de cuello de Levi. Sintió un extraño palpitar y su cuerpo empezó a encogerse hasta llegar al tamaño de un ratón y una luz roja rodeaba a Levi dejando ver unas ropas diferentes, un traje de color rojo estilo samurái pero sin a necesidad de la armadura, al tocar suelo se separo del cuerpo de Levi para ver su alrededor.

-por aquí por favor- dijo nuevamente nanaba.

Eren giro a verla encontrándose una joven con alas en la espalda y un vestido hecho de hojas de árbol. Así que así son realmente- pensó eren y tomado de la mano de Levi caminaron hacia un portón grande de color dorado, el cual se abrió para darle paso viendo en medio de esa gran sala un trono y en él una bella joven de pelos dorados y vestido blanco.

-bienvenidos sea a mi palacio joven príncipe del reino de la salamandra- dijo aquella persona levantándose y caminando hacia con Levi y eren, nanaba hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí.

-el gusto es nuestro, gracias por permitirnos entrar- dijo Levi.

-las puertas de mi casa siempre será abiertas para ti pero dime quien te acompaña por lo que puedo sentir es un humano- dijo posando sus ojos en eren.

-mi nombre es eren jaeger, es un gusto- dijo eren nervioso y haciendo una reverencia pues no sabía cómo actuar con alguien muy importante.

La joven reina camino hacia donde estaba y los sostuvo de ambas manos regalándole una sonrisa en el acto.

-encontraste alguien interesante- agrego viendo a levi - El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Titania reina del mundo de las hadas- acercándose más a él – ahora dime joven príncipe que es lo que te traer por mis tierras-.

-nada en especial solo quería que el viera este lugar- dijo rodeando por la cintura a eren y dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que eren se sonrojara por tal acto enfrente de una mujer importante.

-llegan a la hora de la cena, pero pasen- dándoles su espacio y caminando hacia el gran comedor.

-gracias por su amabilidad, pero tenemos que partir será en otra ocasión mi lady- agrego haciendo una reverencia junto a eren.

-es una lástima pero serán bienvenidos el día que gusten, fue un placer conocerte-

-no el placer fue mío- dijo nervioso eren.

La reina se acerco a Levi tomándolo por las manos mientras se miraban fijamente para después ver que Levi movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa. Se acerco a eren y salieron de ahí rumbo a la casa de eren pues la luna ya se encontraba en lo alto señal de que eran más de la media noche.

-es una mujer muy bella- agrego eren viendo el cielo estrellado.

-lo es pero tú eres más- dijo Levi viendo hacia frente dejando a eren rojo de pies a cabeza.

-no digas eso me hace pensar que soy mujer- agrego eren desviando la mirada. Levi no contesto o agrego algo dejando a eren algo confuso pero dejo las cosas así tenía que llegar a casa no quería q Hannes encima del haciéndole un interrogatorio.

Después de una hora llegaron a la casa de eren, ambos salieron del carro y se acompañaron hasta la puerta, Levi con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y eren con los brazos cruzados por el frio.

-gracias fue especial este día te lo agradezco-

-no al contrario el gusto fue mío, que tengas una buenas noches- agrego acercándose a eren dándole un beso.

Eren correspondió y ingreso a su casa, subió a toda prisa a su habitación llegando a la ventana para alcanzando a ver el carro de Levi perderse más delante de la calle. Esa noche eren durmió soñando con hadas y el beso.

Al día siguiente en clase todo estuvo igual bueno con la diferencia de un Levi, cosa que extraño a eren dejándolo pasar cosa que seguía después de tres días, porque lo hacía, un día eran tierno y atento y otro parecía que todo le daba indiferencia sabia que es una persona difícil de tratar pero no llegar a ese extremo de ignorarlo y hacer como si no se conocieran quería una explicación la cual esperaría a llegar la hora del descanso, Farlan y Isabel también estaba actuando raros no dejaban de hablarle pero había ratos que si lo hacían. Bueno al parecer ese día no toda la gente estaba feliz.

Llego la hora de receso, camino hacia donde siempre se encontraban el grupo de Levi llegándolo a encontrar apoyado en aquel árbol se acerco a paso firmes teniendo el rostro de molestia pero antes de poder aunque sea salir Isabel lo intercepto.

-déjame pasar Isabel-dijo con enojo.

-ahora no es is…-

-nose que pretenden pero si jugar conmigo es parte de sus cosas es mejor que me lo dejen en claro- dijo tratando de no gritar.

-no es lo que piensas… solo deja pasar unos días y después…- dijo Isabel tratando de calmarlo.

-¿después que? Hacer como si nada pasara pues dile que busque a alguien más pues este ser no estará en su juego- dijo eren dándose media vuelta para partir cruzándose con Farlan el cual empujo con el hombro.

-que sucede, eren- grito logrando que escuchara un azabache.

-parece que no le has dicho nada- dijo Hanji viendo hacia donde iba eren viendo que su amigo no le contestaba- solo lograras que se moleste si no es que ya lo está pensara que solo estás jugando con el-.

-hablare con el pero no por ahora- agrego viendo hacia el cielo.

-porque e complicas mucho las cosas- Hanji dijo después de un suspiro dejando caer a un lado de levi. Este levanto la mirada del libro que tenia entre las manos para verla fijamente.

-por el simple hecho de no arriesgar su vida-.

Continuara…

Lo se, lo se no tengo perdón por tardar pero como dije anteriormente en alguno de mis fic´s los archivos que tenia adelantados se borrador y tuve que volverlos hacer pero aquí esta tarde pero seguro el siguiente lo subiré depende algunos días después para no adelantarme tanto jejejeje ( no lo hago por mal leche, les juro) les dejo cuídese mucho.

Los invito a leer mis otros fic´s écheles una hojeada verán que les gustaran.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

SENSACIONES AMARGAS

Pasaron varios días si no es que semanas desde que hable con Levi, me sentía manipulado de algún modo primero me baja la luna y las estrellas para después apuñalarme por la espalda, sé que no fue de esa manera pero eso me hizo sentir de algún modo e igual que con los chicos que opte por separarme un tiempo para pensar, me deje caer nuevamente de espalda a la cama frustrado.

Me estada desesperando la tarea, mis amigos si se pueden llamar todavía así, y el chico que me empezaba a gustar (claro teniendo en cuenta que tiene prometida) todo aquello me daba vueltas en la cabeza cuando de pronto Hannes entro a la habitación con el teléfono en la mano.

-es tu amigo Armin – agrego mostrándole una sonrisa, de estar con todo este embrollo me había olvidado de mi amigo me acerque a él tomando el teléfono –gracias Hannes-.

/bueno Armin/

/hola eren como has estado/

/grandioso/ pensando mierda, mordiéndome el labio.

/cuéntame que ha pasado/ sabía que mi amigo me conocía solo suspire mientras tomaba aire, necesitaba desahogarme.

/realmente no lo sé, hace días que la persona que me gusta me dejo de hablar y cuando busco la manera de hablar con él sus amigos o el mismo se niega/

/terminaron mal la última vez que salieron/

/la verdad no, bueno de mi parte no pero desde ese día esta reconocible para mí y otra cosa Mikasa está involucrada… pues es su prometida/

/Mikasa esta… eso si es algo impactante, sabía que se había ido de la ciudad pero… un momento el chico que dices es aquel de la otra vez/

/si es él, se que está mal que lo diga pero ambos me aseguraron que no había amor de promedio que solo era un compromiso arreglado/

/ eren a lo mejor tiene problemas en su casa y no quiere que te involucres espera a que te busque/

/pero si no lo hace/

/entonces no vale la pena/

La conversación quedo ahí cambiando las cosas a una plática de cosas triviales y cosas así durmiéndonos a muy altas horas de la noche.

Al día siguiente llegue a la escuela en el transporte escolar, como siempre con mis audífonos a todo volumen para no escuchar el exterior caminando por el fraccionamiento de la escuela fue entonces cuando lo vi ahí donde siempre con su bolita de amigos dándome en la espalda pero fue cuando algo hizo que parara abriendo mas los ojos sintiendo mi corazón encogerse sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse, ahí frente a mi estaba Levi besando a una chica que no era más que Isabel.

Ella se separo de él, viendo hacia donde me encontraba quedando petrificada mientras su expresión era de temor, sus amigos giraron a ver hacia el mismo lugar y entre ellos Hanji que también me estaba dando la espalda quedando igual que ella, le ordene a mis pies moverse mientras agarraba mas mi mochila dirigiéndome a la entrada que para mi mala suerte se encontraban a un lado de esta.

-buenos días-dije a estar justo a espalda de el siguiendo mi camino, no sé si se sorprendió lo cual no me interesa pero justo antes de cruzar las puertas alguien me detuvo.

-eren no es lo que crees, si me…- le corte el carro antes de que siguiera.

-no tienes que explicarme las cosas ya las tengo claras así que te pediré que me sueltes no quiero ser descortés con una dama- dije sin verla teniendo la vista hacia frente. Ella se hizo un lado mientras agachaba la cabeza dejándome pasar.

-te veo en el segundo descanso en la jardinera- Levi hablo esta vez –tenemos que hablar-.

Seguí mi camino a clases, el es transcurso de este tanto Farlan con Isabel trataba de hablar pero busque el lugar más retirado de la clases ignorando sus comentarios y esfuerzos. Llego el primer descanso y antes de tenerlos frente a mi salí del salón tratando de perderme entre los estudiantes, espere que terminara el descanso para dirigirme a clases sin mirar a nadie, así pasaron otras tres clases y el segundo descanso llego nuevamente recogí mis cosas y Salí encontrando a Levi en la puerta con las manos cruzadas frente a mi impidiéndome el paso.

-me das permiso de pasar- dije con molesta.

-vine por ti pues de no ser así hubieras escapado como lo has hecho con ellos- sabia que ellos le habían comentado algo pero no le di importancia.

-no tenemos nada que decir así que te lo pediré de nuevo, con permiso- viendo que no hacia intento de moverse lo empuje con mis manos dándome paso, los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí murmuraban entre ellos sacando conclusiones falsas. Camine hacia las escaleras quería estar lejos de él pero nuevamente me intercepto en las escaleras.

-mierda más vale que me sueltes no quiero llegar a los golpes- dije colerizado sintiendo la presión de mi muñeca.

-no es necesidad de llegar a eso, solo camina- agrego jalándolo para subir las escaleras.

-¡que me sueltes!- agregue dándome el jalón provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, sintiendo mi cuerpo ir hacia atrás mientras dejaba de tocar el escalón.

-¡cuidado!- escucho gritar a Levi viéndolo cada vez más lejos, cierro los ojos esperando el impacto.

Pero todo eso cambio al sentir algo suave y cálido en mi espalda, como en una clase de almohada, poco a poco abrí los ojos viendo hacia atrás encontrándose la espalda de un ave grande de color dorado con las alas prendidas a un rojo vivo. Poco a poco fue dejado en el suelo girando pudiendo apreciar aquella ave que poco a poco perdía su forma dejando ver a un joven, para ser exacto a Levi.

-estas bien, te duele algo- agrego con una voz angustiada viéndolo fijamente con unos ojos dorados que poco a poco regresaban a ser grises.- maldición eren dime algo-.

-es- estoy… bien- agrego con un toque nervioso y las mejillas coloradas. No podía creer que aquella ave tan hermosa fuera Levi, sin darse cuenta de mis movimientos rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello de Levi obteniendo un rostro confuso que cambio al instante siendo correspondido por la cintura.

\- me has dado un susto- agrego mientras suspiraba.-no lo vuelvas hacer-.

-gracias- agrego sin protestar ya que la verdad parte de eso el era culpable. Espere varios minutos para separarme de él y sin darle motivo alguno de mi actitud l lo abofetee.

-¿Qué mierda se significa esto?- dijo dirigiendo la mirada de nuevo hacia mí.

-el abrazo fue por salvarme y esto fue por el mar sabor de boca que me has dado, así que estamos a mano- separándome de él para regresar a clases, obteniendo como recompensación su cara de desconcierto. – te pediré amablemente que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera me busques, sé que no tengo nada que reclamarte pero no deseo saber nada de ti y tus "amigos". Si lo que te preocupa es que diga algo puedes estar tranquilo-.

-Eren…- me estremecí a escuchar mi nombre, extrañaba escucharlo, seguí caminando dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. No me importaba sus excusas tuvo varias semanas para dármelas. Si pensaba que sería parte de un juego se equivoco.

Siguieron las clase y con ellas la incomodidad que sentía a sentir las miradas de Farlan e Isabel creo imaginar que haría las paces con Levi pero estaban mal, me había lastimado mucho su indiferencia y entiendo, lo sé no tengo porque pues al final de todo no somos nada más que amigos claro si es que seguíamos haciendo eso, lo dudo ya que los amigos no se besan entre sí a lo menos que haiga alguna clase de sentimientos mutuo.

Las clases terminaron. Recogiendo mis cosas para partir a casa fui nuevamente interrumpido por Isabel. Suspire.

-tienes todo el derecho de no hablarme pero al menos dame la oportunidad de aclararte los hecho…por favor eren- dijo rogando al punto de llorar.-se que no has querido escuchar a mi hermano, al lo menos déjame a mi- finalizo a punto de llorar.

-está bien- dije pudiendo ver una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se limpiaba sus ojos –vamos a otro lado aquí no-.

Salimos hacia una pequeña cafetería sentándonos en una mesa retirada para no ser interrumpido, pedí un café de moka mientras que ella pidió uno de chocolate. Pasaron varios minutos viéndonos nada mas hasta que Isabel retiro la taza de su labio dando un suspiro.

-lo que vistes esta mañana cuando llegaste…-

-ve al grano- dije interrumpiéndola.

-ha estado vigilando a Levi…- comenzó – lo han hecho durante estas tres semanas y hasta ahora en la mañana, su tío de ido cuenta de que actuaba raro… como hace tiempo atrás así que le puso guardia. No es que quiera dejarte de lado solamente que no quiere que tomen cartas sobre ti- pauso para tomar aire – esta mañana fue un arranque para poder ayudarlo así que hice eso si su consentimiento, esta misma mañana se fueron antes de que llegaras-. Dejándome con un nudo en la garganta.

-y yo sacando mis conclusiones errores-.

-tienes que darle la oportunidad de que te explique-.

-lo hare mañana, una vez que lo vea- dije algo inquieto con los ojos rojizos.

-y porque no lo hacemos ahora- finalizo una voz girando mi rostro para ver que se trataba de Levi.


End file.
